Although enjoyed for centuries, in recent years cigar smoking has become increasingly popular. In this regard, cigar sales have increased dramatically. Moreover, due to the introduction of several publications, namely, magazines, dedicated to the subject of cigar smoking, as well as a significant increase in the number of cigar smoking clubs, the consumption of cigars is likely to continue to rise.
Particularly in high demand are expensive and exotic cigars that are imported to this country. Indeed, such cigars are relished by smokers who wish to savor the flavor of such cigars and smoke the same at a relaxed and leisurely pace. Unfortunately, cigar smokers face substantial frustration in those circumstances where the smoker neither wishes nor is able to completely smoke a given cigar. In this respect, once a cigar is lit it is typically impractical or undesirable to only smoke a portion of the cigar, and save the remaining portion for a later time. Specifically, once the cigar is lit, the cigar may only be extinguished by rubbing the distal end thereof into the floor of the ashtray until the fire is snuffed out. Such well-recognized practice is not only messy, but frequently leaves the cigar is an unpleasing condition such that the desire to re-light and smoke the same at a later time is substantially diminished.
Additionally problematic with cigar smoking is the fact that once lit, cigars continue to burn at a relatively rapid rate during the time for which they are not being smoked (i.e., while being held, resting in an ashtray, etc.). As a consequence, a substantial portion of the cigar is wasted and never enjoyed. This drawback is especially problematic for cigar smokers who wish to prolong the smoking experience and savor the taste of a fine cigar.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that can selectively control the rate at which a lit cigar burns during that portion of time the cigar is not being smoked, and more particularly, when such cigar is placed within an ashtray. Still further, there is a need in the art for such an apparatus that enables a cigar, once lit, to be selectively extinguished in a manner that does not damage the cigar, nor makes any mess or damages the structural integrity of the cigar so that the same may be re-lit and smoked at a later time.
There is additionally a need in the art for an apparatus that, in addition to controlling the burn rate of such cigar, can selectively position the cigar within an ashtray so that the same can be easily and readily accessed that can further accommodate virtually all types of cigars having a wide range of diameters. Such device would further advantageously be constructed such that the same is easy to utilize, of simple construction, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and can be formed to have an attractive, aesthetically pleasing appearance.